ITALY
by Hazey Rine
Summary: "I.T.A.L.Y."I smiled, and by the look in his eyes I knew that he knew that I knew what Italy meant, with a bright genuine smile he left me and I just can't wait to see his face when he comes back to me...
1. Italy

Italy

"I.T.A.L.Y."I smiled, and by the look in his eyes I knew that he knew that I knew what Italy meant, with a bright genuine smile he left me and I just can't wait to see his face when he comes back to me

* * *

To be totally honest I never did like thinking of other countries. I always felt happy and content with my lovable country named Japan. That was why I was thankful that today was the last day of school for the week and I didn't need to think about them, well, at least until after the lecture I was being given.

"Mashiro-san geography can't probably be _that_ hard to study-" Nikaido scolded me for almost the seventeenth time this week yes I actually counted the times he yelled at me for being so utterly stupid with countries. In my defense though I don't give a pile of pebbles for other countries, they're just fizzle, for everyone's information, I am quite happy and content with learning facts about Japan and only Japan.

"-and to think that the tests for next week are all based on multiple countries you merely need to memorize, you don't even need to remember any of its history or location-" he ranted on, as if I was listening to what he was saying, like I said, no pile of pebbles for any other countries except Japan.

"-you aren't even listening to me!" he yelled, okay, I'll give him credit for that I really guess I wasn't.

"That's it Mashiro-san" Nikaido blew up in my face, no literally, he's merely a few inches away from my face "you are going to have to pass next week's test or you will be brought back to grade five" he stated in his oh ever so serious voice "where your height seems to belong" he added, smirking.

My mouth went down ever so slightly. Who the hell does this man think he is? He is a teacher isn't he? He has no right to tell me that. My eyes narrowed my jaw set straight. Damn teacher was gonna get a piece of my mind. I grabbed my books and bag and walked out of the room, if I stay in one place with that stupid teacher for more than seven seconds I'm going to lose it.

I walked through Seiyo's many deserted hallways. Wonder where everybody else is. I didn't stay with that poor excuse of a teacher that long did I? Nah, definitely not. I was there for like what, fifteen minutes? Well, give or take I guess.

"Rima-chan!" a smooth cheerful voice called from behind of me. I turned around, which was a bad idea, and collided with a very heavy something. The particular something knocked me off towards the wall, my head missing it barely, as long locks of purple hair clouded my eyes.

"Get off of me Fujisaki!" I yelled as I tried to push him away wasn't necessary I guess, cause he got off of me himself. He stood up, pulling me with him. Well he really should pull me up, I mean, he was the one that pushed me down.

"I'm sorry Rima-chan" he mumbled as he picked up some of my books, forgot I had those with me, then placed them back in my hands. His face was a bit pinkish, literally contradicting his purple curtains.

"Not forgiven Fujisaki" I grumbled as I grabbed my bag, forgot I had that too "Why were you calling me anyways?"

"Oh" he muttered as if he had forgotten himself "Nikaido-sensie asked me to tutor you" he smirked and offered his hand "in _geography" _

Oh god I hate that subject! Curse the man who decided to study the location of countries! I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms together, after slinging the bag on my shoulder and said "What makes you think I'm willing to be tutored?"

He chuckled "Well, it's either you let me tutor you even if you don't listen" he smiled "or you go back to being a fifth grader" he pressed. I sighed, he was right. Even if Nikaido was a goofy hullabaloo type of teacher his threats were meant to be taken seriously. What am I gonna do? And as if god heard me, I saw the door.

"Right" I mumbled, my eyes darting between him and the exit not too far away. I wonder what are the chances that I'll make it to the door, before he catches me. Well, let me tell you, they're not very good.

"I'll just drag you back" he mumbled, reading my thoughts. I glared, he chuckled

"As if I was even gonna try running away" I mumbled, before grabbing his hand then letting me pull me away. Well, it's not like someone will see us holding hands, the schools basically empty, since it's like, an hour or so past dismissal.

"Don't pout" he chuckled as we walked towards his house I guess "I'll do my best to make the lesson fun"

"As if that will ever be possible with Geography" I mumbled, mostly to me, but I guess he heard and my comment made him chuckle. The walk that we had towards his house didn't take that long though, what with his long legs and me controlling myself from whining. If I even show one hint of being annoyed, irritated or uncomfortable, I'm sure he'd stop walking and start talking.

We walked past his house's gate, well rather mansion than house, he insists it be called a house, and right on to the front door, he knocked twice and we waited.

"You don't have a key?" I asked him, my right eyebrow raising a bit, he just shrugged and didn't give a comment

"Hi Nagi welcome- Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko, his sister answered the door. Surprise to see me I guess. I smiled and waved my hand

"Hi, Na-Nadeshiko" I stuttered a bit, wasn't sure if I should answer or not. Maybe I shouldn't have.

"Oh, Rima-chan and Nagi-nii-" she smiled

"-in his bedroom-" an evil smile

"-all alone" and a smirk was in place

My cheeks were tingly and warm, as Nadeshiko's smirk grew wider, obviously making assumptions

"They're even holding hands" she giggled, clapping her own hands together, and that was only when I realized I was still holding Nagi's hands. I jerked it away, but to my surprise Nagihiko kept tight hold of it.

"Don't be ridiculous" he mumbled "I just don't want Rima-chan to get lost around the house"

"Oh" Nadeshiko said, quite disappointedly, then she moved out of the door way and let us in. Nagihiko pulled me away from his grumbling sister and passed a few more hallways.

"Why didn't she bother asking why I was here?" I asked Nagihiko, while he kept dragging me.

"She knows that I'm tutoring you" he answered me, still keeping his gaze forward. That reminds me. Oh crap! My mom still doesn't know I'm coming home late.

"She knows" he spoke, he stopped walking too, I realized we were in front of his room, he took out a key and began to unlock it, wait why does he have a key for his bedroom door, but not for the main door?

"Huh?" I asked, as he led me into his room. It's changed since I had last been here. Yeah, me getting to see Nagihiko's room isn't weird at all.

"She knows" he repeated "Your mom knows you're here"

"Ah" I nodded in understanding, still being bother by the key thing here people.

"Well, if she doesn't you can just wave from the window" he smirked as he removed his uniforms blazer. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, ever since my parents divorced, I had moved with my mom to a house nearer the 'love temple' my mom fell in love with. But fate seemed to hate me cause it was just beside the Fujisaki mansion.

"Rima-chan why don't you even try listening about geography?" Nagihiko asked me as he set some books down on the floor, I guess we were studying on the floor

"I don't know" I shrugged unbuttoning my blazer, it was getting a little hot " I guess I just don't like other countries" and I shrugged the black jacket off and sat on the floor

"Why'd you remove your blazer?" he asked me, what a random thing to say. I rolled my eyes and faced him, in his hand was a sheet of paper but his eyes were literally glued on me, I was still wearing my white polo though, but still, it was quiet a perverted thing to do.

"It's hot in here" I pushed it off, there was no need to quarrel about such a petty thing.

"Nah, that's just me, sorry though" he smirked, and I think my jaw just hit the floor. What a conceited little boy!

"Shut up and get to tutoring why don't you?" I snapped, grabbing the piece of paper from his hands. he blinked and snapped into reality, chuckled then proceeded to open books. What, don't tell me that my outburst didn't affect him.

"You really are interesting Rima-chan?" he mused as he continued skimming through the pages of a rather boring looking book, a thick book.

"Whatever" I answered him, staring down at the paper. When I glanced at it, it seemed to have caught my interest. The countries letters were written horizontally, and one of the them reminded me of something.

_C_

_H_

_I_

_N_

_A_

Amu had just informed me earlier this day that Ikuto was thinking of going there. With us supposedly being close to Chinese people, he thought it'd be a great idea. I also remember Amu asking me, well more of herself than me, as to why. Why would Ikuto go to another country off and alone, even if he was a senior and all, he was still a kid. Something funny crossed my mind, and Amu I think I just might know why. Grabbing a pen from my pencil case, I wrote my answer to Amu's question.

_**C**ause_

_**H**e_

_**I**s_

_**N**ot_

_**A**fraid_

There. Now we have an answer to Amu's question and a reason to Ikuto's decision. Hey that rhymed! What a random thought. Funny, the answer came from the source of question. I wonder if I could have some fun with the other countries.

I skimmed through the page. There were only ten. I scoffed. Even I could remember all of these. Does Nikaido think I'm that blonde and stupid? Well, for your information I'm not, for a mere fact, I'm just lazy.

Hmm, how about this one

_S_

_P_

_A_

_I_

_N_

This one's tricky, but interesting. I rested my slightly plump cheek on my fist and tapped my pen on my chin. Concentrating. Really. Really. Really. Really. Hard. Concentrating really hard. Then a thought came to me and I wrote it down

_**S**orrow_

_**P**ain_

_**A**gony_

_**I**rritation_

_**N**ever_

Oops, didn't mean to go girlie and cliché over that, but still it has possibilities. The four at the start came out as questions, while the last came off as a statement. Hey this is really fun. I skimmed through the paper again

_I_

_N_

_D_

_I_

_A_

Now, why did this word grab my attention. Well, for your information, some days ago Kukai and Utau approached me with a competitive aura, one of the kinds you really don't wanna mess with, but since they approached me, that meant I had to talk to them. Turned out that they had been fighting over Kukai's theory that India was a nice country for having a vacation, which resulted to Utau calling him an idiot. Hold on a second. There's an idea

_**I**diots_

_**N**ever_

_**D**ie_

_**I**n_

_**A**ppreciation_

Haha, now this one actually made me smile. It would have made more sense if it went something in the lines of 'idiots never dying in pity' rather than appreciation, but if I ended it with pity then it would spell 'Indip' not 'India'.

These countries aren't half bad, I wish everything could be likes this, then I wouldn't have a problem in remembering them.

I scanned the page again, wanting to try more. It was fun and quite a creative outlet if you ask me, but sadly my fun had to be ruined, by, well you all know him, the incredulous Nagihiko Fujisaki

"What have you got there Rima-chan?" he asked me as he grabbed the paper away, nearly tearing it. I mentally I growled. If that piece of paper ends up into shreds I'm raising hell, I worked hard on those countries. Nearly exhausted my poor brain.

"This is funny Rima-chan" Nagihiko chuckled from beside me as he read them, his amber eyes showed nothing but pure amusement. Giving his face quite a childish demeanor.

"Wanna make one?" I asked him, his eyes shot up, in a rather childish behavior, he's been a little out of character since we met up this afternoon. Pushing me into walls, staying quite around his sister, smirking quite a lot. I wonder if something's wrong.

"Heh, I kinda like this one" his voice broke through my thoughts. I scanned the paper and a few lines after India, a rather brilliant calligraphy outshined mine, giving meaning to the letters that spelled Thailand. Wait was that even a country? Back on topic, I read what he wrote

_**T**rust_

_**H**olds_

_**A**ffection_

_**I**n_

_**N**ever ending_

_**L**ove and_

_**D**evotion_

Hey, that's kinda nice, and poetic even. I faced Nagihiko, a subconscious smile on my face and I had voiced my thoughts. He smiled at me gingerly then looked at his watch.

"Well Rima-chan, it's getting a little late, how bout I take you home?" He smiled and stood up, as I followed suit. Guess I didn't get much studying down, at least I had a little fun.

I grabbed my stuff and put my blazer on, knowing that Nadeshiko was gonna make something of the fact that I had removed partly my clothing while alone with her brother. Minds these days.

Nagihiko and I exited the house, much to our pleasure, without being seen, and casually strolled down the street. It was a warm night, the perfect night to go star gazing, have a camp out even. What a sight that would be, sleeping under the stars, if only Mama would allow me.

"Well, guess I'll see you later Rima-chan" His voice interrupted my thoughts once again. I nodded my head and bade him goodbye, and as the nice person that I was, I watched him go inside his house before entering my own. Just to make sure he got home safe.

"I'm home" I stated as I proceeded up the stairs. No reply. Guess mom got preoccupied at work. I went upstairs and dump my stuff on the floor, went into the bathroom to spend some much needed soaking. I was a little numb, don't know why, but I just was.

I entered my room, feeling quite refreshed actually, in my cotton tank top and shorts, my damp hair held by a clip. I was going to try and study geography since I don't want to go back to being a fifth grader, and I'm pretty sure that I don't want my hair flying all over as I did.

I opened my books and tried, and I mean it, I tried really, really hard not to fall asleep without reading at least a maximum of five pages. At the third page though my eyes were already drooping. I sighed. Guess you can't ask for the impossible.

I shook my head, trying to stay awake, and guess what I did, I snapped out of my sleepy state, well, no thanks to the shake, but thanks to the rather large purple blurs running around in front of my window. Well, not literally, more like in front of the window that was in front of my window. To be clear, Nagihiko's window.

Yes, our windows just miraculously face each other, that was why I got to see him often. Yeah, I know, life is just a piece of cake isn't it. Yeah, not. Anyways, this was rather amusing since I was heck bored.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were running around his room, as if they were kindergarteners, not fifteen year old juniors. I watched as the scene turned funnier and funnier, but a little later they stopped and Nadeshiko went out of the room. Oh well, fun while it lasted.

I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Now I was wide awake, and I don't want to do anymore reading. What to do, what to do, what to-. Well, no need for chanting since the gods heard me, lucky me I got a text. I grabbed my vibrating phone off my nightstand and flipped it open.

_From: Fujisaki Nagi_

_Subject: Please_

_Look out the window please_

I complied, besides better than doing nothing, though this better not be a complete waste of my time. I shifted into a sitting position on my bed and faced the window.

Nagihiko was sitting on his bed, paper and pen in hand, scribbling away. What was he doing? I mean, it's not like we've never done this before, it's just, I feel so childish whenever we do. He stopped writing and faced me, paper facing me too. It read

_I've got one more country down_

I smiled, well, wasn't expecting that. I grabbed my pen and notebook from before and quickly jutted down my reply

_Which one?_

He read it and began to write, but the second he finished, Fate decided to intrude in my life once more, dressed as a baby faced purple head named Nadeshiko. She went inside Nagi's room and smiled at me through the window I smiled back, awkwardly, then she turned to speak to Nagihiko.

They were arguing again, but this time a more matured and civilized argument. I tore my gaze away from the two, not wanting to pry and back at what I had wrote. I wonder what country Nagihiko answered.

Just then another buzz vibration came from my phone. I sighed and flipped it over. Another text, from Nagihiko, why'd he waste his load on texting me when we could have just wrote to each other. I glanced at his window. The lights were off, guess Nadeshiko decided it was time to sleep.

I shrugged it off and read the text

_Sender: Nagihiko_

_Subject: Country_

_Rima-chan, how would you feel if I left the country? Hypothetically speaking of course_

I read the message quite in shock. Now _that _ I didn't see coming. What the heck did this mean? Leaving the country? I decided to play along and texted back

_Sender: Rima_

_Subject: Reply neh~_

_Hypothetically speaking, which country would you go too?_

I waited patiently for the now familiar buzz from my phone, as I yearned for his reply. I wonder if this was just a joke to freak me out.

_Sender: Nagihiko_

_Subject: Reply to you reply neh~_

_Japan_

My grip on the orange device tightened. He was just kidding, I huffed angrily even if he couldn't see me and began typing angrily

_Sender: Rima_

_Subject: Reply to your Reply to my Reply_

_You are already in Japan idiot_

After sending that rather guilty-sounding message I snapped the phone close, and put it on the night stand not expecting him to reply, but ladies and gentlemen this is Nagihiko Fujisaki we are talking about.

_Sender: Nagihiko_

_Subject: what I meant was_

_Rima-chan what I actually meant was_

_**J**__ust _

_**A**__lways_

_**P**__ray_

_**A**__t_

_**N**__ight_

_p.s. that I won't be too far away_

I gaped at the text, so that was the country he answered. Japan. How creative. With a small smile I replied to his text and went to sleep.

.x.x.x.

I sighed as I read Rima-chan's text. I felt like hurling my blue phone outside my window. Her reply hurt me

_Sender: Rima_

_Subject: Psh_

_Don't count on it Fujisaki_

That hurt, emotionally of course. Didn't want to hear that from the girl of my dreams. Never wanted to hear that actually. With a rather loud groan I texted back, hopefully she's be in a deep sleep since there's no light coming from her window. Yeah I know I even check her window. God I feel like a stalker.

If she didn't care about me leaving then this text won't mean anything to her. I put back my blue phone on its place on my nightstand and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would engulf me already.

.x.x.x.

I woke up today, to a rather bad feeling. Don't know why, but it's really a bad feeling. I glanced at my orange clock. Seven in the morning, well no wonder, I don't usually get up until twelve or so in the afternoon.

Wait that's not it, something else is different. My phone, it's glowing, maybe that's it. I grabbed it and opened it gingerly, it told me it had a text. From, from Nagihiko, guess I should have waited for his reply. With a sigh I opened it

_Sender: Nagihiko_

_Subject: Europe_

_Rima-chan_

_**E**__verything_

_**U**__ said_

_**R**__eally_

_**O**__pened a _

_**P**__ersons_

_**E**__yes_

_p.s. sad to say Rima-chan. I'll be going to the country that this statement had spelt and soon enough I'll be moving on to Italy. Though I know it's a waste of your time, I was wondering if you'd like to see Nadeshiko and I off. The plane leaves at seven-thirty or so, I know it's early but I hope you'll go._

My eyes widened. So he wasn't kidding, with the text from last night. I glanced at the clock. Seven ten. I grabbed my jacket and my white boots, my shorts and tank top were appropriate enough for the eyes of society. Then I grabbed my hair and tied it in a messy ponytail and did something I never expected to do. I grabbed my skateboard and dashed towards the airport.

Yeah, Kukai's taught me how to board, over the years, he's not too bad. Besides, this'll help me get to the airport faster. I glanced at my watch seven thirty. Damn it! I was just near the huge buildings gates when I stopped boarding and started running. Please be there, please be there, please be there.

I entered the boarding area and caught sight of the awesomely familiar purple hair, with instinct and nothing else, I ran up to it and glomped it. The person made a loud 'omph' as we ended on the ground. I was right, it was Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan?" he blubbered as I continued to hug him, on the floor. I frowned and began hitting him repeatedly yelling the word 'BAKA'. Great, this is so out of character for me.

"Rima- Ow- Hey!- Will- will you- will you stop hitting me!" he yelled as he stood up dragging me with him. I looked down to the ground as he faced me questioningly, and before I knew it, something happened without my acknowledgment.

Something was pressed softly by me, a feeling quite foreign yet welcomed. Then I realized Nagihiko was kissing me. What- the- hell? Oh, what the hell, i'm not gonna let this pass up, Nagihiko had always drawn me towards him and now I knew why. It was simple because I loved him.

He and I pulled back, quite breathless I must say, red in the face too. I remained speechless, quite a good kisser he was. Then I felt it, two secure and warm arms cradled my waist, as a voice whispered to me

"What took you so long? To realize it? Now I'm leaving and now you tell me?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit "What if you forget about me while I'm gone? Or worse what if you think of me as unfaithful?"

My eyes widened. Nagihiko thought about these things? I pushed him away from the hug and stared into his eyes "Nagihiko, I Trust And Love You" I whispered " I don't care if there are hundreds of other women out there it's because I trust you"

He smiled, a playboyish Nagi smile and leaned towards me, I found myself leaning in too, until well -_-

"Nagi-nii, time to go" Nadeshiko chirped, quite too happily from somewhere. Couldn't care less where she was. I just wanna kiss Nagi. Too bad I was asking for the impossible.

"Nice timing Nadeshiko" Nagihiko grumbled as he walked closer to the gate, tagging me along with him

"Not my fault Rima-chan was late" she mumbled as she stepped towards the boarding line growing.

"I Trust And Love You too Rima-chan" Nagihiko whispered before pecking me on the lips "Wait for me"

"I will" and with that he walked away. Hang on a second!

"Nagi!" I called after his walking figure, I ran towards him yes I ran, if I had walked then he would have missed the plane, bad idea though, cause he decided to turn right the moment I caught up to him, making me collide into his perfectly shaped body, resulting to him catching me, with a rather red tinted face i asked the question

"What about _Italy?_" I whispered, "You're going to that country, yet we don't have a meaning for it"

He smiled, a non-playboy smile, but instead a true genuine smile, that seemed to have downright melted my heart "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know" I smirked, yeah, way to ruin a moment right, who cares, this'll make up for it, I raised my arms over his neck and inched forwards his gorgeous face, and I kissed him. Seconds later I pulled back and I let go and he walked towards the gates, but before he could leave me, I knew what _Italy _meant

"Nagihiko" I yelled after him, he turned around, his purple hair whirling at the sudden motion, and smiled "Yes Rima-chan?"

"I.T.A.L.Y."I smiled, and by the look in his eyes I knew that he knew that I knew what Italy meant, with a bright genuine smile he left me and I just can't wait to see his face when he comes back to me. Nagihiko with one last text I hope you'll remember that I will always remember you and that

_**I**_

_**T**rust_

_**A**nd_

_**L**ove_

_**Y**ou_

* * *

UWAH! my longest one shot ever! anyways! very proud of it and forgive me if it sucks or if it is rushed, it's now two in the morning and i just wanted to post this as soon as possible so i did, and if it has mistakes forgive me for them too

well, review? i mean, let's put some energy in it. if you LIKE then review, if you HATE then review if you're a silent reader than by all means review :D

I really am proud of this

anyways a country for my beloved reviewrs

R- really

I- i

M- miraculosly

A- affirmed

H- heaven

I- is

K- komplete

O- of

N- neverending

E- everlasting

S- suffocationg

S- suckish

F- fluff

p.s. don't know where that came from... anyways... one more time... REVIEW! :D


	2. Watermelon

AN: i decided to put in another chapter XD R&R don't own nada :D

* * *

"How are you with the homework on fruits Rima?" the rather bored looking pinkette beside me mumbled, casting her gaze towards me as she pushed her papers aside.

I gave a small smile "Easy as Pie, or Cake, which ever since I don't know how to make either of them"

Amu chuckled "Me neither. I wish Nadeshiko could teach us when she comes back with Nagi fromEurope" she smiled, looking far off into the distance, eyes glazed and spaced out.

"Yeah, Nagi" I mumbled, spacing out as well. It's been over six months since the twins have left, and my love for Nagihiko has gone stronger than ever. God, I sound like a crazy sho-jo manga heroine. I really need Nagi back. Anyways, Amu and I were in theRoyalGarden, a building for our school's primary student councils, we've even got apprentices ready to take cover for us if the time came, though I don't know what that meant.

"Someone misses a certain purple head too much" Amu teased, breaking me away from my audience counseling. I bit my lower lip in an effort to control my blush, unlike Amu who'd turn into a tomato once the 'I' word's been mentioned. I grinned smugly.

"I guess I do miss him a little too much" she grinned at this, but I remained unfazed "But, my feelings will never over power your love for Ikuto, how has he been after returning fromChina?" I teased, as expected; she blushed bright red and turned away from me.

"I- I don't know! I don't even talk to that guy! I don't like that guy!" replied the denial voiced Amu. I chuckled and place my hands on my chest and spoke in a sugar sweet voice

"I love Ikuto!" I immediately crossed my arms, just in time to say "I hate Ikuto!" back to the heart thing "I love Ikuto" crossed my arms once more "I hate Ikuto!" this small pattern went for a while until Amu giggled, and I joined in, I must have been hilarious.

"Fine, I guess I do like Ikuto" she grinned dazed "But, we should probably finish our homework now" I nodded my head and she passed me the question sheet. My eyes roamed the paper. One-two-three-four; four fruits.

"Do you even know what to do?" I asked Amu, nudging her by my elbow. She remained quiet and stared off into space content in staying in her own Ikuto-filled-world. I gave a deep breath sigh and scanned the paper. I wonder if what I did for geography could work with these. Let's see, the easiest would be… Got it!

**P**

**L**

**U**

**M**

That's the shortest one. All right, think brain, think! I got it again!

**Purple colors**

**Live**

**Undying to**

**Me and Nagi **

Okay, I admit, not one of my bests. Okay I really admit it! It sucks! But it's true, Purple compliments me and Nagi, it goes really well with my hair and his hair is already purple, hopefully when we have a daughter she'll have purple hair and my eyes, that'll make her look even prettier. Don't tell Nagi I wanted my kids to have purple hair or so help me I will kick your ass: P

Anyways, I'll try another one. Heh, here's a quite popular one

**Our love**

**Reaches over seas**

**And **

**Never**

**Goes away from**

**Earth**

Okay, not that good, but better than the last. This one actually applies to Ikuto and Amu, they've been away from each other over a year when Ikuto went to look for his dad and now six months when Ikuto randomly decides to go toChina. Anyways, Next would be….

G

R

A

P

E

Well, there are two types of colored grapes; the red one and the green one. Wow! I at least remember something from the boring tutorials that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko gave me when they were here. Nagi…..*sigh*

**Great minds**

**Revolve**

**Around **

**Positive**

**Energy**

This one reminds me of Kukai and Utau, speaking of which, the two did go to India despite Utau's protests, and they still haven't gotten back yet. I hope that when they do,  
Utau's not pregnant. Kukai did give me hints that he might just propose to her, but Utau told me that a perfect proposal would include her and a stage with thousands of fans cheering her on.

Anyways, here we go the last stupid fruit.

W

A

T

E

R

M

E

L

O

N

Holy crap! That's one long melon. Gotta think of something good. For Nagi and me this time. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. Getting a hemorrhage from thinking. Still thinking. Doodling while thinking. Thinking while thinking. Thinking while getting an idea. Thinking and Bingo!

No not the dog! I just go an idea! But I'm not telling you: P

I like this one though! I used ominous because I look like a flower but I have one heck of a defense mechanism to keep his stupid fan girls away from him.

"Rima!" suddenly a book fell flat on my head and Amu's face came in to my visual. I winced when she yelled in my ear and I dropped my pencil. I glared at her, just a small glare, and pushed the cookbook she had slammed onto my head.

"Something the matter Amu?" I asked, trying to tell her that I would be very much obliged to slam her on the head with my geography book which was as thick as hell. The pinkette rolled her eyes and pointed in my pocket, which was buzzing.

"Purple head alert" she smirked. I blushed a slight pink but passed it off and quickly grabbed my orange phone.

"Me 'amour" the voice I had been dying to hear whispered. I blushed and thanked Kami-sama that he couldn't see me.

"Hello to you too Fujisaki" I said through the phone. I could hear his laughter and I closed my eyes, replaying the musical sound over and over again in my head.

"By any chance Rima-chan, were you thinking about me?" he asked, ruining the peaceful moment of just listening to our breathing and our connecting-to-each-other-without-the-use-of-words vibe.

"What would make you think that?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I got a response of chuckles and it gave me an instant mood change.

"Because a minute ago I was being swarmed with fan girls and now they're nowhere to be seen, are you sure you're not scaring them away?" I pouted when he asked the question then I remembered! I looked through the piece of paper and smirked to myself.

"Watermelon Nagihiko" I giggled. I closed my eyes and could just see, I could just see his right eyebrow raising and his smile turning from 'I miss you' to 'I'm confused'.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"No. But you will, soon enough" I mumbled. He could probably feel the happiness radiating off of me because Amu felt it and was grinning like a maniac and taking pictures of me smiling and blushing.

"All right then," Nagihiko chuckled "I miss you, I love you me amour" he breathed. I blushed and didn't contain it this time and closed my eyes.

"I love you too Nagi" then with that the call ended. I dropped my phone to my pocket and slumped on my chair. Now I missed him even more! Then I remembered something, I flipped open my phone and sent Nagi a text.

.x.x.x.

I walked through the halls back into the hotel Nadeshiko and I were staying at for the time being, while mother settled the final moving. Dancing was pretty prominent and Nadeshiko and I had our days booked solid. We did that so we could go home as fast as possible.

I was dying to see Rima.

"Hey! Baka frère!" Nadeshiko's voice reached my ear and I felt something slam on my head. I grunted at the weight of Nadeshiko's history of dancing text book and rolled my eyes as she repeatedly mixed up her Japanese, English and French words. (Hey! Stupid brother!).

"Nani stupid soeur" I yelled back. She glared at me then pointed to my pocket which was glowing and Utada Hikaru's voice could be heard. I blushed and immediately grabbed it to see what Rima needed to say. (What stupid sister)

_Sender: Me amour Rima _

_Subject: Watermelon; P _

_Wherever you may be_

_At whatever time of day_

_Think of me and my_

_Everlasting love because _

_Rima _

_Mashiro's_

_Endearing_

_Love will_

_Ominously always be with_

_Nagihiko Fujisaki _

_p.s. I was thinking of you…. Aishiteru me amour_


End file.
